Fighting Spirit
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: Probably will become another series. The PpG feel like they're failures and decide they need to become stronger.


I seem to have hit a 'Powerpuff groove' of late, so be afraid! This one is more of a character piece on Buttercup. I like it; I think it kinda captures her whole fighting spirit. I might do one of these things for Bubbles and Blossom later on…

------------------------------------------------

It's been a year since we defeated them. Well, Blossom and Bubbles say 'defeat', but for me it was a cheap victory. A cheat. We were weaker them; are weaker than them. If it wasn't for the fact that we found a cheap trick to beat them then it would be us who were dead instead of them. We were, are, weak. I can't stand being weak! Fighting is my life; I have to be strong in both mind and body. If I had Blossom's mind and my fighting skill, then I know I could have beaten them. I don't know why I'm obsessing over it so much, we beat them and that's all that matters, right? But what if they come back, this time immune to our, ahem, new tactic. There would be no way we could stand up to them! I have to become stronger; it's the only way I can protect my sisters!

Buttercup

----

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes. Turning as carefully as she could, she turned and looked at the clock near Bubbles' end of the bed. It read 2:46AM. _Good_, she thought, _I can get in some extra training and they'll be none the wiser!_

Buttercup floated silently down to the Danger Grid. Instead of her nightie or regular clothes, she was wearing a pair of black jeans and sneakers along with a powder green tank top. She made her way to the Danger Grid command station and began to change the difficulty setting. _Let's see, Bubbles was able to take it to 11 while the rest of us were on 8. Since we're all on 12 now, I'll start off with 15!_ She thought as she raised the difficulty. She flew inside the Danger Grid and called out "Begin Simulation!"

The Danger Grid melted away to reveal a simulation of Townsville. Buttercup got into a fighting stance and waited for a monster to appear. She didn't have long to wait! She heard an inhuman shriek coming from behind and she turned just in time to receive a fierce uppercut! She went sailing into the air for about a hundred feet before she regained her bearings and stopped dead in her tracks. With a fierce cry she shot down to the monster and delivered a fierce blow to it's gut, causing it to double over with a howl. She backed of a bit and waited for the monster to regain its senses.

The monster resembled a large pterodactyl with a man's body. It had a long arrowhead tail that swished menacingly around its feet. It shook its head and shrieked again. "Is that all you can do?" she smirked. This angered the beast and it charged her at full force! She stood her ground until it was practically on top of her before opening into it with a series of punches (too many to count) followed by a triple roundhouse kick.

The creature stumbled back, bloody and bruised, and roared once again. This time though, it split into four copies of itself. "Woah, that's interesting!" Buttercup said as the monsters surrounded her. The four screeched in unison and cut loose with a four-way laser attack! Buttercup shot up and the lasers exploded on the spot where she had just peen standing. Seeing that they're prey had escaped, the four pterodactyl beasts flew up after her, they're lasers firing as they went.

Buttercup smirked and flew ahead of them, dodging the lasers with incredible speed. She put on an extra burst of speed and got some headway on her followers. When she had judged that she had gone far enough, she turned and shot the pterodactyl's with her own eye beams. The lead one screeched as it was struck through its chest and it fell to the ground in a flaming heap.

The loss of one of their number momentarily shocked the monsters, and in there instants hesitation Buttercup was in there midst, dealing out all sorts of damage! She cut in with a flying kick to one and rounded on another with a rabbit punch to the head.

While those two were momentarily disabled, Buttercup turned her attention on the third. She let loose with a high kick and then began to mercilessly pound away at the beast's chest, feeling it's ribs shatter. She then dealt it a fierce right cross that sent its head back with a resounding crack! It's eyes rolled up into its scull and it plummeted to the ground.

Before Buttercup had a chance to savor her victory though, the two remaining pterodactyls attacked her with a double team effort. They unleashed a flurry of punches, much as she had done to her last opponent. They then dealt her a double uppercut that sent her slamming into a nearby building!

Buttercup dug herself out of the rubble and stood their catching her breath. She coughed and winced at the pain it caused. Wiping a hand across her mouth, she saw that she had coughed out blood! "That's it!" she screamed as she shot out of the building. The two remaining monsters were waiting for her, but they didn't anticipate the fury of her attacks.

They tried to stop her with another double uppercut, but she dodged it and clothes lined the two of them! The two of them pulled themselves off of the side of the building they had slammed onto and began to do another double team on Buttercup. With one in front of her and one behind, Buttercup was having a bit of difficulty dealing with the two of them. Luckily, because of her short stature, she was able to dodge many of the attacks.

She saw the pterodactyl in front of her give a quick nod to its counterpart behind and readied its fist to deliver a fierce gunshot to her face. Just as the punch was about to connect, Buttercup shot down at top speed, a resounding thwap ringing through the street. The two creatures had hit themselves instead of Buttercup!

Pausing to catch her breath, Buttercup spotted an uprooted telephone pole. She grabbed it and blasted up to the two still-dazed beasts. Before they had time to so much as squeak, she had impaled the pair of them on the pole! She then shot off to the ground once again, swinging the pole as if she were holding a baseball bat.

She brought the pole over her head and slammed the skewered pterodactyl headfirst on the ground. The impact of it caused a miniature earthquake that shook the surrounding buildings. When the dust had settled, Buttercup stood victorious over the slain creatures. The scene then dissolved back to the danger room.

Buttercup plopped down on the ground, and despite her injuries she was quite happy. _That wasn't too hard! At this rate I'll have it up to level 20 by the end of this week!_ She thought as she caught her breath. Breathing was still a bit painful, but not as much as it had been when she had first been hit.

Judging that she had rested enough, she picked herself off the floor and floated out of the Danger Grid. One of the newest additions to the lab was a bathroom. The Professor had added this primarily for the girls. It was much easier to come straight here after training than going all the way upstairs! Buttercup was glad of this, knowing that if she went up stairs and started messing around in the bathroom then she would probably wake somebody up!

She floated into the bathroom and kicked off her shoes. She then went over to the shower and started it up. As the shower was getting to a comfortable temperature, Buttercup floated up to the mirror and pulled off her tank top. The area where she had been hit was already beginning to bruise, so she bounced her x-ray vision off the mirror so she could see the condition of her ribs. Just like she had figured, two of them were broken, but luckily her healing abilities were kicking in and the bones were mending nicely.

She got out of the rest of her clothes and floated into the shower. She let out a sigh as the warm water lessened the pain of her injuries. She quickly finished with her shower and then washed her outfit, knowing she would have a lot of explaining to do if the others found her bloody clothes! Once she was done in the bathroom she floated up out of the lab and back up to their bedroom.

She quietly slipped inside and stashed her fighting clothes in their closet and then climbed into bed. She checked the clock once again; it was 3:32am. _Good, that only takes me about an hour!_ She though as she curled under the covers. Shortly after she was sound asleep.


End file.
